lotwdfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlon
Marlon is a main character in Last of The Walking Dead.''' '''He is the leader of Ericson's Boarding School and has a pet dog named Rosie. Biography Marlon had been born as soon as the plague hit, what a time to be alive. Marlon’s mother and father, like Louis’ were among the lucky few that were accepted into one of the FEDRA Quarantine zones in the early days of the outbreak. Marlon was grown and raised with no one else to relate to, it was quite the lonely childhood. The Quarantine zone seemed like the perfect fit for a while, isolated and peaceful, but as they became more strict, people started to riot. Marlon’s parents were drafted into the Military, times had been getting tougher as a large terrorist group grew larger and larger, sparking concern among everyone. Any adults of age were forced to enlist to fight the Fireflies. Marlon looked up to his parents wanting to be a soldier when he was older as well, protecting his loved ones. It was the modern day military, and Marlon wanted to be a part of it. News got back to the Quarantine that Marlon’s parents were killed in action, and grief overwhelmed the boy at a young age. Marlon got drafted into a government orphanage within the zone. The orphanage was where the beginning of the best time of his life, growing up in the strict and militarised schooling program of FEDRA. Marlon was a quiet kid, never speaking up against the majority. He slowly developed leadership roles, and younger kids started to follow his lead. Fights were not uncommon with other kids, as was getting reprimanded by the teachers, this is how he met his best friend, Louis. There was one kid that was always there to back him up, that was Louis. Marlon stuck with Louis from a young age, the two practically did everything together. Practiced football together, gossiped about cute girls within the orphanage, life was better than before, Marlon just wished his parents could’ve been there to experience it themselves. Unfortunately, the crazy duo would soon strike one too many times with the schooling system there. While Marlon didn’t start too many fights he couldn’t take, Louis did, and before they knew it, their last brawl with the other kids there would be their last. Marlon would always have Louis’ back, and vice versa. Louis and Marlon were eventually shipped off to Ericson’s Boarding School For Troubled Youth, where they were to spend the majority of their early and late teen years. The place wasn’t too bad in the beginning, it was just another fresh start for Marlon, and he couldn’t wait to goof off with Louis. Louis in general always found a way of getting into mischief, his tendency to goof off usually rubbed people the wrong way, Marlon and him started to differ. Louis would goof around and relax, while Marlon constantly met with the leaders at the school, helping in any way he could. Marlon became close with everyone who ran the School, especially the adults. He observed them, watching how they handled situations, and wanted to be just like them. Marlon would spend his time in the headquarters, playing with a dog named Rosie, the two bonded quickly. Loyalty was one trait that Marlon seeked in everyone that he met, loyalty was everything to the boy. While Marlon spent sleepless nights learning leadership skills, Louis would spend a majority of his time in that damn piano room, practicing. Marlon never looked back into the past, wanting to focus on the future. While him and Louis grew further apart, they still remained best friends, throwing ball in their free time, talking like old times. But things were different, and nothing would ever be the same. Eventually, Ericson’s Boarding School For Troubled Youth would soon fall into a pit of chaos as news spread of the nearby Quarantine zones falling. With the government no longer having control of the area this left the school exposed, which was followed by the adults slowly leaving one by one, abandoning the kids that were there. Some adults stayed behind, not leaving the kids. Besides, someone had to look after the young teens. Despite the remaining adults efforts, the ones that were meant to be taking care of them were all gone. Marlon however was the one to assume control and lift up morale, putting everything he had learned to good use. As several years passed, the boarding school was molded into something else entirely... a community run and inhabited by kids only. Marlon took full control of the school, everyone accepted his leadership with open arms. He spends most of his days in the headmaster's room, planning out their raids for food. Being the leader isn’t an easy task, for guilt and stress tends to get to Marlon. But with Louis by his side, he had confidence that this whole place could work, and that was all he needed. Killed Victims This list shows the number of victims Marlon has killed: * Numerous counts of infected